


Coffee

by get_molotoved_you_assbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel (Supernatural) is Not a Morning Person, Dean Winchester is Not a Morning Person, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Prankster Dean Winchester, both of them need coffee, but hes slightly more of a morning person than Cas, or at least he tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_molotoved_you_assbutt/pseuds/get_molotoved_you_assbutt
Summary: Dean wandered down to the kitchen of the bunker, yawning. His only thought was coffee. He needed coffee. Today was going to be a long day of research and he was not going to be able to focus without at least three cups of the stuff. Thankfully, Sam was usually the first one up so there would probably be a pot of coffee already made, just waiting to be drunk. As he got to the kitchen, Dean was stopped in the doorway by an icy voice.“Don’t look at me, don’t talk to me, and don’t even think of going near the coffee machine. I will stab you.”





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on [this prompt](https://write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com/post/184284587713/person-a-dont-look-at-me-dont-talk-to-me-and) from [@write-it-motherfuckers](https://write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com) over on tumblr, they're awesome, go check them out!

Dean wandered down to the kitchen of the bunker, yawning. His only thought was coffee. He needed coffee. Today was going to be a long day of research and he was not going to be able to focus without at least three cups of the stuff. Thankfully, Sam was usually the first one up so there would probably be a pot of coffee already made, just waiting to be drunk. As he got to the kitchen, Dean was stopped in the doorway by an icy voice.

“Don’t look at me, don’t talk to me, and don’t even think of going near the coffee machine. I will stab you.”

Since becoming mostly human Cas hadn’t been much of a ‘morning person’ and Dean couldn’t blame him. Waking up was hard as it was and, with him not being used to sleep, waking up must be twice as shitty for Cas. But now, looking over at him from the doorway to the kitchen, Dean almost feared for his life. 

Cas was slumped at the kitchen table, dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, inhaling deeply over a mug of what was probably coffee. He could have been mistaken for being deeply asleep had it not been for the piercing blue eyes glaring daggers from behind a mess of dark hair. Cas’s hair was normally untidy but this morning it was sporadically stuck up in a way that told Dean Cas probably hadn’t had a particularly good nights sleep, if he had in fact slept at all! Judging by the bags under his eyes, Dean was going to guess he hadn’t. That was never a good sign and it meant Dean was going to be stuck with a grumpy, surly Cas all day who insisted he ‘didn’t need to rest’ and that he was ‘perfectly fine’ even though he was falling asleep on their research notes.

“Well, good morning to you too.” Dean retorted. He was still half asleep, it was far too early for wit. Cas’s eyes just narrowed as he continued to glare at Dean. If looks could kill Dean was pretty sure he’d have been fucked! He wondered for a moment what had gotten Cas so riled up this early in the morning but shrugged the concern off quickly, it was probably just the lack of sleep.

Dean broke away from Cas’s intense glare, steeled himself, and took two steps into the kitchen, towards the coffee machine. Cas wasn’t going to stab him, he could barely function this early in the morning! And even if he could function Dean was his boyfriend! Besides, Dean wasn’t much of a morning person either and no threat of Cas’s, idle or otherwise, was going to stop him from getting to that sweet black nectar! 

Another step towards the coffee and he was stopped in his tracks by what sounded like Cas unsheathing his angel blade and Dean could have sworn he saw a flash of silver from the corner of his eye but as he whipped around to face the table Dean was surprised to find Cas gone. His surprise was short lived as seconds later he felt the press of a body behind him, an arm wrapping tightly around his chest, and saw Cas’s angel blade inches in front of his face, pointed at the coffee machine. 

“Dean,” Cas growled in his ear, gesturing towards the pot of coffee with the point of his angel blade. The pot in question looked at least ¾ empty so Cas was obviously more awake than Dean had given him credit for, judging by that and his lightning reaction to Dean stepping into the kitchen. “You touch that coffee machine again and I will stab you. I know you messed with the coffee.”

Shit. He’d completely forgotten about that. Although it did make sense of Cas’s foul mood. 

The prank had been meant for Sam since the freak was usually the first one up and thus the first one to make coffee. At some point yesterday Dean might have put pepper in the coffee and he may or may not have hidden the rest of the un-peppered coffee somewhere in the back of one of the cupboards so Sam would have to hunt for it. In his defence Sam had made him eat kale last night and that stuff was nasty! So he’d had it coming to him! But Dean hadn’t considered that Sam might not be the first one up this morning, and that the first one up might be an angel who needed coffee to function, and that that angel would be able to guess pretty easily who had messed with the coffee, and that that angel would definitely hold a grudge.

“Shit. I’m sorry, Cas! It was meant for Sam I didn’t-”

“I don’t care what you did or didn’t intend Dean. You are not touching that coffee machine again.” Cas let go of his chest, stepped back out of Dean’s space and pushed Dean towards the table. Dean went and sat begrudgingly, staring down at the table. And even though he wouldn’t have admitted it he might have been pouting a little. He needed coffee! There were so many books that he was going to have to trawl through and he knew full well that he wouldn’t be able to touch the coffee pot at all with Cas guarding it.  
“I am nothing if not merciful, however.” Dean’s head snapped up as Cas walked over to him carrying another mug of coffee and setting it down in front of Dean. Dean smiled hesitantly up at him in thanks and Cas gave him a small smile in return. 

Dean slipped off his seat and walked towards his boyfriend, stopping a few inches shy of him with his arms open at his sides. Cas closed the remaining distance and curled his arms around Dean’s shoulders as Dean’s arms encircled his waist. 

“Thanks Cas. I am really sorry about the coffee. I love you.”

“I love you too Dean, now sit down and drink your coffee before it gets cold.” Cas laid a light kiss to Dean’s cheek before moving back around the table and slumping down in his seat again, both hands clutching his own mug.

Dean sat back down and grasped the mug in front of him. Finally, coffee!

He raised the cup to his lips and took his first mouthful of sweet, caffeinated-

“Pfffft-” Dean’s first sip of coffee sprayed over the table. 

Salt. 

The bastard had put salt in his coffee. 

Dean looked up at Cas who looked back, his face the picture of innocence, save for the smug smirk curling his lips as he took another long sip of coffee. 

“Son of a bitch!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I don't write fluff very often so I hope this was alright!
> 
> Feel free to leave me a comment, let me know if there's anything I can do to improve, tell me what pranks might be pulled in the inevitable follow up bunker wide prank war!!
> 
> You can find this fic over on tumblr [here!](https://get-molotoved-you-assbutt.tumblr.com/post/184329458660/coffee) Feel free to say hi to me while you're over there!
> 
> Stay cool! 💙


End file.
